The Dark Carnival
by NarOriginal
Summary: Gamzee is gone and the trolls fear the worst. They go searching for him and find themselves stuck in Gamzee's diseased carnival. I encourage ideas from fans! Rated M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat nervously backed up to the large rock, holding his sickle out. Terror spread through him as he thought of everything that had happened today. It was pitch black. Karkat stared off into the darkness and waited. He was coming. He wasn't ready for this. He would have never been ready for this.

Something dripped in front of him. Purple.

"Oh no." Karkat said shivering. Sheer Horror spread through him and he couldn't look up.

"WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNVIAL BRO!"

Earlier That Day

The group of trolls arrived on the large asteroid in the veil after their world was destroyed. Gamzee was lost and they feared that he was slain by the demon. They stared at the huge base/house on the rock and the cliffs and caves everywhere. It was very dark at the moment.

"I don't like this." Nepeta whined. "It's too dark and I'm starting to get scared."

"Oh shut up," Karkat barked, "We'll find him in no time." Karkat didn't actually know if Gamzee was even on this rock. He could have been sucked into a whole other universe for all he knew.

"I miss Gamzee." Tavros said, looking down in sorrow.

"Oh shut up, Tavros. Stop whining and try and find him. Do something you useless piece of crap." Vriska screamed at Tavros, scowling at him.

"Okay, so let's actually do something and stop arguing." Terezi said, taking charge. "I think 4 of us should search the outside, and 7 search the huge base."

"I'll be one of the inside people, and so will Nepeta." Equius volunteered.

"Why do you always take charge of my life? Maybe I want to search the outside." Nepeta exploded at Equius.

"It doesn't matter." Karkat said. "I'll take outside."

"Aradia, Vriska, and I will too." Sollux volunteered. Aradia nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I guess I will." Vriska said, shambling off into the dark wilderness.

"That leaves Equius, Eridan, Feferi, Kanaya, Nepeta, Terezi, and Tavros for Inside." Karkat explained. The inside group all went inside.

"So how are we going to search? Are we going to Split up or stay together?" Sollux asked.

"Considering Vriska is already half a mile away I say we just split up. I'll go that way." Karkat explained, pointing in a random direction. They all went in separate directions. They all had computers just in case.

"Come with me Nepeta." Equius commanded.

"No! Oh my gosh Equius! Just leave me alone." Nepeta screamed storming off.

"What's her problem?" Eridan asked in a rude tone. Terezi shot him a glare. "What?" He asked.

"Kanaya follow her." Terezi commanded. Kanaya nodded and ran off after Nepeta. "We should split up into groups. Feferi and Eridan you go that way. Equius and Tavros follow Kanaya. I'll go this way. Terezi instructed.

The all went off into where they were instructed to go. Eridan walked along side Feferi.

"Why don't we just ditch this place and go to a different rock." Eridan suggested.

"No Eridan. Gamzee was my friend. Unlike you I actually like the land dwellers." Feferi said enraged.

"Cod, I was just making a suggestion." Eridan replied.

"Well it wasn't a-"Feferi turned to see Eridan was no where to be found.

Sollux walked along a huge cliff, looking down at where Aradia was walking along a huge pile of rocks. SMACK! Sollux crashed into a tree.

"Ouch." He whined getting up. He looked back down. Aradia was gone. "That's weird." Sollux thought to himself. He got up and started walking along his path, this time paying attention so he would run in to anything. "What is this?" He thought to himself as he came upon weird markings. They were made of something green. He knelt down and touched it. It wasn't blood. He could tell by the texture. It felt like the slime that they sleep in.

"Gamzee, are you there?" Sollux asked, standing up. "I think I found one of your pies." He looked back down at the markings. "Or I found some weird thing." He said to himself.

He pulled out his laptop to message Aradia.

"Aradia, are you there?" Sollux typed. There was no answer. He looked back over the edge. She still wasn't there and there was no sign of a broken computer. Next he tried Karkat.

"Karkat please be there." He typed.

"What." Karkat responded.

"Oh thank jegus your there. I can't find Aradia on her laptop and there are weird markings made with slime everywhere." Sollux explained.

"Is there any sign of Gamzee?" Karkat asked. "Hello? Sollux are you there?" There was no response.

"Holy crap" Karkat thought. He picked up his laptop and ran for the inside base. "What is out there? Oh no, has Gamzee lost it!" He thought. Karkat ran into a rock and instantly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta walked along the wide hallway looking down at the ground. "I can't believe him. Ugh, he always tries to control me. What is wrong with him?" She thought to herself. Nepeta rammed into a cold metal wall. She looked up to see it was a 3 way intersection. She went right.

She then continued to rage about Equius in her head. She looked up to see a familiar form in a small room. It was a clowny troll sitting in the corner with his back turned to her.

"Gamzee, is that you?" She asked. "Gamzee!" She ran at him and then jumped to hug him.

Gamzee spun around in half a second and put a firm hand on Nepeta's throat.

"Gamzee," Nepeta said coughing "what are you doing?" Gamzee's grasp tightened. Nepeta started struggling to get out of it. "Please," She said, starting to panic "stop it!" She started screaming and Gamzee's grip became tighter. "Stop, Gamzee-"She couldn't breathe anymore and was unable to speak. She began to squirm around trying to break loose. Gamzee's grip tightened and tightened until olive green blood poured down his arm. He had dug his fingers into her neck.

Kanaya walked down a wide Hallway. She looked around; she was put on a quest to find Nepeta by Terezi and was determined to do it. She heard a noise.

"Who is there?" She asked, instantly whipping out her chainsaw and revving it. She scanned the area; nothing. The noise started to get closer. It was like someone climbing on pipes. She crouched down and held her chainsaw to the noise. It started going over her. She looked up to see that the roof was so high it just became black. The noise passed over her and went away. She cautiously got up and started walking again. She stopped at a 3 way intersection and went left.

Terezi walked along the hall, going into random doors and investigating. She flung open a door. There seemed to be nothing inside. Just for fun, she decided to get a closer look. She smelled a vast variety of colors. There was one that stood out the most; pink. She sniffed around and found a pink stuffed dragon. She role-played with it until she finally sliced off its head with her cane. She felt a vibration in her pouch. Someone was messaging her. She opened it up.

The words smelt like blueberry, it was most likely Vriska. She began to read her first comment, or, uh, lick the words out of it. It started off: _Terezi, Terezi. Oh jegus, get out-. _Then her computer started to glitch up. It kept on turning on and off and it made it to where she couldn't read it. Oh well, it probably isn't that important. She left the room and continued down the hall.

Karkat woke up from his black-out. He still couldn't see anything while his eyes were adjusting to the pitch black setting. He rolled over and got on his knees. The whole area was blurry. Something was dripping on him. He rolled over on his back to see what it was. He rubbed his eyes so he could focus better.

"Holy crap, what happened?" He said screaming at Vriska's disembodied head that was hanging from the branch of a tree above him. "Oh jegus, Gamzee's lost it." He got and his knees and started crying. "We're all going to be slaughtered." He cried. A twig snapped in the trees next to him. He jumped up and flipped out his sickle.

"Get away from me!" Karkat half cried half screamed at whatever was there.

"Why so down kk?" Sollux said jumping down from the tree. Karkat fell to his knees and pointed at Vriska's head. Sollux stared at the disembodied head, hanging from a long tree branch. Light blue blood would drip every once in a while in big clotted glob. She had obviously been dead for a long time. Written along the branch in her blood was Gamzee's signature smiley face and honk.

"Who did this?" Sollux asked. He knew exactly who did this, and he also knew that he would most likely kill everyone on this rock. Sollux looked down. Both Aradia and Feferi we're likely dead if Gamzee had come across them. They don't deserve to die, they have done nothing wrong. His sorrow turned to rage. "Let's find this guy and kill him." Sollux commanded, staring at Vriska's head.

"Who are we exactly looking for?" Karkat asked the dumbest question possible. Who in the world would have done this except Gamzee? He had lost it and now they were all going to die.

"You know who." Sollux scowled at Karkat. "Don't act like an idiot." Karkat nodded and the two began walking. Sollux used his mind power to take off the rope hanging Vriska's head and put her head on the ground. They walked along the path looking out for Gamzee.

Feferi checked a room for Eridan, but he was no where to be found. "Where could he have gone?" She thought. He had vanished into thin air. The search was exciting, but this base was super creepy. It was dark everywhere and just had bad vibes all around it. "If Gamzee was anywhere he wouldn't be here." She thought to herself. Feferi heard footsteps, which scare the heck out of her.

Feferi ran into a dark room and hid. She watched the door. The footsteps were getting closer. They were soft, yet they had a scent of hate. They came closer _tap, tap, tap_. Feferi watched, scared to death at the doorway. Something wasn't right. It just seemed weird.

"Ah!" Feferi shrieked as Eridan appeared in this doorway. She looked at Eridan and instantly became enraged.

"Eridan, where were you!" She screamed at the confused boy. "I was scared to death and this setting just makes it ten times worse!" She ranted on and on at Eridan, who was starting to get mad.

"I don't care," He replied, shocking Feferi, "I'm here, aren't I?" Feferi looked at him. She started calming down.

"Well, yeah, I guess." She said looking down.

"So come on," Eridan said, "We have a clown to find."

Tavros walked along next to Equius, who was sweating like a dog. He couldn't take the fact that he didn't know where Nepeta was and if she was safe or not. He wanted to protect her, but she never listens. She is going to get killed some day if she doesn't start obeying. They came up to a 3 way intersection.

"Well, I guess I'll take right." Equius said. Tavros looked at Equius as if he were insane.

"Wait, what? We can't split up! What if something goes wrong, my legs could stop working, and something could attack me! I will die if you leave me!" Tavros pleaded for Equius not to leave him.

Equius started to go right. "Take the left Tavros." He quickly disappeared into the dark hallway.

Tavros sat there all alone, staring off into the darkness. He knew something would go wrong. There was something about this place, it scared him. He started to go left very quickly. Hopefully Kanaya or Nepeta had gone this way. He needed some company and more importantly someone to protect him. He was like a cripple in a sea of stairs.

Vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux listened as hard as he could. "Did you hear that?" He asked Karkat.

"Hear what?" Karkat replied.

"Just listen." Sollux said, concentrating harder. He heard voices, they were scared. Not like dying scared but, alone scared. He instantly recognized it as Aradia. He darted off into the direction of the voice.

"What the heck are you doing? Get back here!" Karkat screamed while barely being able to keep pace with Sollux. Sollux found Aradia; she was scared to death with a huge bruise on her forehead. She kept on mumbling to herself. "Don't tell me she's insane too!" Karkat screamed.

Sollux slowly walked up to Aradia, who looked up at him. Rusty tears were flowing down her face. Within a second she was up and hugging Sollux. He was surprised by the sudden embrace, but he decided to just hug her back.

"What happened to you?" Sollux asked, breaking the embrace.

Aradia looked straight at Sollux. "That's why I'm so scared, I don't know what happened. I was just walking along when I just blacked out." She was clearly traumatized.

Karkat looked at Aradia; he didn't know why she was so traumatized. Hadn't Sollux gone through the same thing when he wasn't answering his computer? Karkat had seen the hanging head of his friend and wasn't traumatized. "It's probably the answers." He thought to himself. He was right. He had answers, he knew it was all Gamzee, and so did Sollux.

"It was Gamzee, he's flipped." Karkat blurted out. Aradia looked over at Karkat.

"Really, so, he's gone insane?" Aradia asked Karkat. Karkat nodded yes. He looked around at his dark surrounding.

"And this is the perfect place for him to kill us all." Karkat said, freaking out Aradia even more.

"Stop it Karkat, we need Aradia to calm down." Sollux commanded. Karkat shut right up. Karkat continued to look all around while Sollux tried calming down Aradia. She was calming down a little, but was still pretty scared. Once she was stable again she started asking a ton of questions.

"So, who has died?" She asked.

"We found Vriska's head, but other than that no one we know of. Aradia looked down, she hated Vriska, but at the same time she never wanted her to die.

"Why-Why did he go insane?" She asked, trying to stop herself from crying.

"We're not sure really." Sollux replied, now wondering what actually did flip Gamzee's sanity switch. Karkat heard something in the bushes behind him.

"Oh, uh, time to cut it short something's coming." Karkat said, slowly walking to Sollux and Aradia while staring at the bush. Sollux stood up and readied himself. Karkat drew his sickle and both of them stood in front Aradia to protect her from greater trauma. Karkat looked at Sollux and nodded, who nodded back. They knew they were going to die. Gamzee was too powerful for any of them. The rustling started again. A rabbit came out.

"Oh come on!" Karkat screamed putting his sickle down. Sollux stared at the rabbit, he was sure that was Gamzee.

Gamzee swung his club and instantly knocked out Aradia. Sollux heard the crack and spun around. He had barely any time to think before Gamzee had already pounded his club against Sollux's skull. Karkat ran back and spun around. Gamzee was standing over Sollux, ready to swing his bat again and smash Sollux's face in. Karkat noticed that Sollux and Aradia were still breathing.

"Hey stupid clown," He yelled at Gamzee and started flailing around, "Come and get me!" He started jogging back, trying to get Gamzee away from Sollux and Aradia. He threw a rock. It collided with Gamzee in a large thud that flung Gamzee's head back. Slowly, Gamzee brought his head back and started smiling at Karkat.

"Hey, best friend." He said, sneering. Deep purple blood leaked out of where the rock had left a large gash in his forehead. He slowly started walking towards Karkat. "Want to play with me, best bro?"

"Let's Play!" Karkat challenged and instantly sprinted away as fast as he could. He could hear Gamzee behind him, he was faster than Karkat. Karkat knew he was probably dead but he was giving Sollux and Aradia a chance to get the heck off the rock. Karkat looked behind him. Gamzee was gone.

Karkat skidded to a stop. He started frantically looking around. He was in a dark forest. The whole rock was dark anyway. He could barely see 5 feet in front of him. Gamzee could be anywhere. He started walking very slowly. Shadows crept up on him as he would walk past trees. Darkness would laugh as he twitched to see what was behind him. The silence was deadly.

It kept on getting darker and darker. The silence was turning into noise. Noise was everywhere, but it was never actually there. Karkat's eyes shot from side to side, every once in a while he would quickly spin around to the snap of a twig. Gamzee was playing with him. Just like he had promised.

"Hey bro." Karkat spun around at the voice and sliced at what wasn't there. He started running; running from what wasn't there, but also what was there.

"Get away from me!" He pleaded as he sprinted within the trees.

"Ha-ha, why bro, were just playing." The voice seemed to come from everywhere. Karkat screamed. He screamed for someone to save him, and out of pure terror. Honks started coming from everywhere. Karkat had no idea where he was running. Really he didn't even care; as long as it was away from Gamzee. He ran into an area that was surrounded by rocks.

"Oh no." He said looking around. There was no exits but one, and Gamzee was no doubt coming from that direction.

Karkat nervously backed up to the large rock, holding his sickle out. Terror spread through him as he thought of everything that had happened today. It was pitch black. Karkat stared off into the darkness and waited. He was coming. He wasn't ready for this. He would have never been ready for this.

Something dripped in front of him. Purple.

"Oh no." Karkat said shivering. Sheer Horror spread through him and he couldn't look up.

"WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNVIAL BRO!"

Gamzee jumped down from above him and smacked him club on the top of Karkat's head. He yelped in pain. Karkat started backing up; he noticed that Gamzee wound was now starting to puff, looking infected. Gamzee didn't even seem to notice that he was at all hurt. He still walked towards Karkat with his blood slowly dripping off of his nose.

Karkat felt a sting on his scalp. He noticed something was on his face. He put his hand to it and then looked at his hand. Candy red blood was everywhere. Karkat started freaking out and the pain started growing. He quickly remembered the person who inflicted this wound was still walking towards him, and was getting faster.

Karkat turned and sprinted out of the entrance that Gamzee had left open. The chase was back on. His feet ached, but he had to keep moving. The woods were so scary, and it didn't help when an insane clown that could kill just about anything is chasing you. Vines were cutting at Karkat's feet, which already hurt enough. The ground was uneven and he had to dodge rocks every so often. It seemed like this rock had been pre planned by the game for them all to die. None of them would likely make it.

Karkat stumbled but got back up. The gap between him and death was closing in, and death was rubbing its hands on Karkat's shoulders. Gamzee trailed close behind, he was ready to play with his best bro. He liked to play.

Karkat was slowly losing sanity. Twigs and leaves turned into evil creatures of darkness, all wanting him to trip and die. Trees reached out to grab him as he darted past them. The forest was evil, and he was going to die in it. He saw a small shack. Without thinking he darted inside and locked the door. It wasn't till after he got inside that he noticed what a stupid idea that was. He readied his sickle.

Bang! Gamzee was smacking his club on the door. Karkat couldn't think. What could he possibly do in this situation? He started back up to the back wall. The banging stopped. Karkat stayed on the back wall. Gamzee was going to do something, he knew it. Karkat watched the door, waiting. Footsteps were coming up to the door. He watched in horror.

Gamzee's arm went through the back wall and grabbed Karkat by the throat. Karkat instantly went into panic and started kicking and screaming. He couldn't let out any noise because Gamzee was choking him. Karkat started punching Gamzee's arm, which was bleeding from little shards of wood that had come off of the hole now in the shack. Karkat remembered he had a sickle. He grabbed it and sliced Gamzee's arm. Karkat heard the slight whimper then a honk outside. Karkat stood in the middle of the shack. Ready to slice anything that came in the shack. The banging on the door continued.

Gamzee banged on the door for quite some time. A clink was heard. "What was that?" Karkat thought to himself. Then he noticed one of the hinges was coming loose. He stared in pure horror. If both the hinges broke he was dead. Another bang; the hinge broke. "Oh no, this is bad!" Karkat thought. He looked at the other hinge; it was still slightly intact. It was still rusted and could be easily broken.

Karkat dropped to his knees and prayed. He didn't want to die. He wished he could be back before he had ever played that stupid game. When Crab dad was still alive and when everyone was normal. Why did he have to play that stupid game?

Clink! He looked, terrified, at the second hinge it was coming loose. Candy red tear started pouring out of his eyes. He couldn't even see there were so many. The banging started to go faster. Karkat screamed as loud as he could. The banging stopped. Karkat looked at the door and prepared. This was happening. The door was ripped off its hinges.


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi walked down the hall that seemed to go on forever. It seemed the farther she walked along the hallway, the less she could smell anything. All she could smell was the bitter smell of black licorice. The darkness watched as the blind girl walked down the path, not able to know anything that was there. It sneered, plotting her downfall.

Terezi walked into a large room with an aroma of smells. She was so relieved to finally be able to see what was around her, or at least smell it. There was lots of metal in the room. She smelled wires, lost of them. There was glass everywhere, and lots of line up tables. It was most likely a computer lab. She walked over and sat down at a computer. "Hmm, who should I message?" She thought to herself. She came up with Sollux.

"Heeey Solluuuux!" She typed. "Answer me I'm bored."

She frowned, there was no answer. Someone not answering could always happen, but this time it felt wrong. Something in her head was telling her Sollux was in trouble. She logged off and started running for the door.

Tavros quick walked down the hallway. "Kanaya, are you there? Nepeta?" He would call out every once in a while. He was getting more and more scared after Equius had abandoned him. Tavros looked down as he continued on his path. He wondered if he was overreacting, like he always did. He needed some confidence.

Tavros looked up and tried to stand tall. It was dark, very dark. He couldn't see the walls, he could barely even see in front of him. It seemed the more he went on, the darker it got. He slowly shrank back from standing tall. His fear overcame his slim self confidence and made him even more scared then before. He looked around and started shaking. Why did Gamzee have to leave?

He heard something in front of him. Tavros instantly crouched and ran into the shadows. Horrific thoughts went through his head as the sound got closer. Slowly a figure came into sight. Tavros stood up.

"Kanaya!" Tavros cheered, elated to see another troll. He stumbled as he ran into view of Kanaya and hugged her. Kanaya stood there awkwardly.

"Um, hello Tavros." She said, looking down at the happy troll.

"I was so scared!" Tavros explained, backing up from Kanaya. "It was so dark and this place just gives me a bad feeling.

Kanaya stared "It doesn't give me any feelings, it's like any other building."

Tavros looked at Kanaya and noticed she wasn't with Nepeta. "So Nepeta isn't this way."

"Yeah, it just goes to a dead end." Kanaya explained. "We should try the other way on the intersection."

"That's the way that Equius went." Tavros explained. "We should hurry and catch up to him." They both started towards the intersection.

Equius walked upon his hallway. Where was Nepeta? "Ugh!" He thought "Why doesn't she listen?" He had asked himself that question about a thousand times. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this place. He came upon a small room. He dropped to his knees.

Sorrow ran through him as he saw her. Her neck almost crushed in, olive green blood flowing out of it in five small holes. Her face had turned a pale shade of green after being choked to death. Equius started to cry, why, why had she not listened. He walked over to the body, her eyes were still open and her cat-like mouth hung open. Her hat was about half away across the room.

Blue tears slowly ran down Equius's cheeks. "Who could have done this?" He wondered to himself. It took a while before it hit him. The high blood. It was the only answer.

Equius stood up and became furious. "After all the times I have tried to make him feel like a high blood he decides to finally do it by killing Nepeta." He started sweating and looked around for something to destroy. "How dare Gamzee hurt her!" He punched the wall and left a huge dent in it. He ran around punching random objects. He punched the wall again and fell to his knees. He looked at his hand. Blue blood dripped out of his busted knuckles and ran down his arm. He slowly stood up and started to walk for the door. He took one last glance at Nepeta before exiting the room to go get vengeance.

Eridan smashed in the window on a locked door and unlocked it from the inside. He pushed open the door and walked inside. There seemed to be nothing in this base but a bunch of locked doors and empty rooms. Feferi followed Eridan into the room and started searching. Of course, just like every other room, all it had in it was papers. Feferi looked over at Eridan.

"Do you think that we should read these? They might have some pretty good research." Feferi suggested.

"Maybe if there was more than 12 trolls left in the universe. Or any other Universe." Eridan said, walking towards the exit of the room. Feferi grabbed a few files and tucked it under her arm then ran after Eridan.

"Should we just turn back and try to find the others? This hallway seems to be nothing but files." Eridan suggested.

"Sure, it's getting kind of boring without other people." Feferi agreed.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Eridan asked, offended.

"No, Eridan, I mean-" Feferi tried to stop Eridan from blowing up.

"No I know exactly what you mean!" Eridan boomed. Feferi was too late.

"Please Eridan just calm down." Feferi pleaded.

Eridan crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine."

Sollux looked up at the dark, starless night. It was always dark on the rock so that wasn't very suprising. He sat up and noticed that his head ached. He felt the side of his face and he could feel a huge bruise there. He looked around and saw Aradia laying unconscious on the ground next to him. She had a large bruise on top of her head. All of his memories rushed back into his brain. He jumped up.

"Karkat!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He had to get the others so he could save Karkat. He ran over to Aradia and shook her like a maniac.

"Wake up Aradia, please!" He pleaded. He picked her up and started dragging her. He was dragging her as fast as he could but he still couldn't go that fast. He tripped over a rock and fell backwards. He couldn't waste any time. He ran over to Aradia and started picking her up again. He froze as he heard a noise.

Terezi ran at the door leading outside. She had to get to Sollux. Hopefully he was not dead yet, or worse. She pushed open the doors and ran outside. the smell of wood and vegetation was the first thing that hit her. Had there been a forest on this rock? She had never noticed. She continued on, looking for any of her friends. She ran right into the forest and started searching frantically. It was harder for her, even with her smelling ability. The woods were all she could smell. She heard someone struggling. Then she smelt mustard and a rusty red. "Sollux!" She thought. She started sprinting in the direction of the smell. She burst out of the woods to see Sollux about to pick up Aradia. Sollux froze as she came out.

"Sollux?" She said, wondering why he had froze up. Sollux looked over at Terezi and smiled. He was happy to see her. The smile quickly faded away and he started to frown.

"Gamzee has lost it." Sollux explained. "He took Karkat."


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat was flung to the back of the shack by the first blow Gamzee dealt. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance. Gamzee brought his club down on Karkat's neck. Karkat screeched in pain as he smashed onto the floor.

"Get away from me!" Karkat yelled bloody murder.

"I ain't going anywhere." Gamzee replied, hovering over Karkat.

Terezi quickly walked around in the forest trying to get a smell of Karkat, but nothing was turning up. Sollux had explained everything, how Gamzee had gone insane and so far Vriska was dead. Her heart was pounding out of her chest at the speed of a cheetah. She swung her head back in forth, hoping that her sight would come back and she would be able to see Karkat. Sollux and Aradia were trying to keep up with her but were doing a terrible of it. Terezi heard a very faint scream from far away.

She started sprinting towards the sound as fast as she could. She couldn't hear the struggling attempts of Sollux and Aradia who were quickly falling behind.

"Equius!" Tavros squealed with excitement to see his friend again. Equius lifted his hanging head to give Tavros a look of hatred. Tavros's smile quickly went away as he saw Equius's face.

"What's wrong?" Kanaya asked in her motherly voice. Tears started to form in Equius's eyes. He tried to be strong and keep them in.

"He, he," Equius barely choked out in his sorrow. "He killed her." He finally choked out.

"Who killed who?" Tavros asked, instantly getting horrified.

"The… the high blood." Equius stammered, barely able to keep his tears in.

"Gamzee?" Tavros's face went pale; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He killed who?" Kanaya demanded information.

Equius stared at the floor for a long period of time.

"Nepeta." He burst out into tears as he said his morails name and dropped to his knees. Kanaya walked up to Equius and hugged him. Equius was tall; he was still up to her waist while he was on his knees. He wet her blouse with the blue tears covering his face.

Tavros stood a few feet away, staring. He just couldn't believe it. Gamzee was so nice; he couldn't possibly do this kind of thing. He felt like throwing up. He just wanted to lie down and never get up again. He sat against the wall in shock of Gamzee's deed while Equius sobbed into Kanaya.

Karkat lay on the floor, sobbing. He started to crawl for the door.

"Not so fast, best friend." Gamzee said, pulling Karkat back. Karkat laid there in pain. He started to crawl again. Gamzee watched as Karkat struggled in pain. Rage started to fill Gamzee. How dare the low blood try to get away from him? He is the best. He was the _king_!

Gamzee brought his club down on Karkat's knee. Karkat's knee was cracked upon impact. Karkat shrieked in pain as his bones were crushed under the strength of Gamzee.

"Don't try to leave Mutant!" Gamzee screamed in rage and picked up Karkat by his shirt. He threw Karkat to the back of the shed. Karkat screeched as his back cracked against the wood. He could barely move.

Karkat spat out his candy red blood as it came up into his blood. Gamzee stared down at it. It was untouchable. That stuff was poison. He was about to help the world. Killing the mutant would make him a saint. Gamzee knelt down in front of Karkat, who was struggling to sit up. Gamzee pushed down on Karkat's knee, making his broken bones scrape against each other.

Karkat gritted his teeth and tears came to his eyes. He knew that his bright red tears would just make Gamzee even madder. Gamzee stood back up and sneered at Karkat. Karkat was defenseless; he was under Gamzee's control.

Gamzee started pacing back in forth. "What should I do to this freak of nature?" He thought, staring down at Karkat, who was struggling to get to his sickle.

Gamzee put his foot down on Karkat's hand. He slowly put more and more pressure down on the hand. Karkat's hand popped.

"Ahh!" Karkat yelped in pain and a tear escaped from his eyes. Gamzee stared at the tear as it made its way down Karkat's face. Just as Karkat had predicted it made Gamzee furious.

"How dare you have that blood color?! How dare you be in my presence?!" Gamzee struck Karkat across his face with his club. Karkat's cherry blood spewed out of his mouth onto the wall of the shack. It started flowing out of his nose and all onto his black shirt.

Gamzee bent over and picked up Karkat's sickle. He slowly started scrapping it along Karkat's leg. He sneered as Karkat winced when Gamzee put a little bit of pressure into the sickle. Gamzee swung the sickle around.

"AHHH!" Karkat screeched as his fore arm fell to the floor beside him. Candy red blood flowed out like river, covering the severed arm. He brought his stub up to look at it. The flesh was torn and partially hanging off, the sickle never made a clean cut. The bone was barely visible and was slightly protruding from the wound.

Gamzee smacked the visible bone, sending a wave of agony through Karkat. Karkat cried out, why wasn't anyone there to save him. Tears started to pour down his face.

"I hate you. Get away." Karkat whispered under his breath through his sobbing. Gamzee starting cutting along Karkat's leg. Karkat could barely even feel it compared to the pain that was in his arm. He started through his watery eyes at his fore arm. It lay on the ground next to him, slowly pouring out all of it blood. Karkat could feel that he was slowly dying now. He started going pale.

"I'm tired of you low blood." Gamzee barked. "I think it is about time that someone purifies this world, so I'm taking over!" Gamzee raised his sickle. Karkat closed his eyes, knowing he would be dead soon. Gamzee swung.

Eridan and Feferi started walking back to where they had come.

"Where do you think Gamzee is?" Feferi wondered.

"I don't know. It would have to be anywhere but here. Not even Gamzee could stand here." Eridan moaned, still in a bad mood.

Feferi looked down at the cold metal floor. Gamzee had to be here. She wanted to find him so much, but there was something saying that she shouldn't. She shook the thought off and continued walking along the path with Eridan.

Terezi ran out of the trees and up to the smell of cherry. Terezi let out a whimper. A whimper of deep despair that now ran through her whole entire body as she smelt Karkat's mutilated body. Sollux followed close behind. Sollux gasped at the sight

Karkat's arm was lying next to his body that was propped up against the back of the shack. Deep gashes ran along his legs to his lower torso. His candy red blood flowed out of a huge slash across his throat. It was definitely the kill blow. His shirt was completely red with fresh blood. Where his shirt used to have the cancer sign was now showing the torn flesh of where Gamzee had carved it into him. Aradia came upon the scene and instantly regurgitated.

"Whoa, let's get you out of here." Sollux said, jumping back. He put an arm around her and started to walk her out of the area. Terezi stood, crying in front of the shed.

Gamzee smacked himself, silently. "Shut up!" He thought.

"Kill her, she has defied you." It whispered into his ear.

"You made me kill my best friend." Gamzee sobbed inside of his head.

"You were purifying the world." The voice continued to tell him.

Gamzee nodded, he was purifying the world. Gamzee smacked himself again. What was he thinking! He was killing his friends. His dark side fought back. Gamzee started to cry silently. Purple tears slowly ran down his face as he stared at Terezi from the thick brush of the forest. He started to violently scratch his head.

"Get out of my mind!" He screamed at the voice in his head. He couldn't resist. He picked up his club and slowly started making his way towards Terezi. He stumbled but quickly regained balance without making a sound.

Terezi sniffled. She snapped back into alert mode. She felt a presence behind her. Gamzee raised his club. Terezi whipped around to smell nothing but the wood around her.

Gamzee stared from a little ways away. Why couldn't he have done it? He backed up from the bush he was hiding behind, and quickly fled from the area.


	6. Chapter 6

Terezi sucked in a huge breath and cried her last tear. She would never hear her crabby friend's voice again. She slowly walked back over to where Aradia was vomiting all over Sollux, who was trying to calm her down.

"C'mon calm down. It was just, uh, it was, hmm." Sollux tried to find a good lie to tell his gagging friend.

Aradia wiped vomit off of her face. "I know what it was. That was Karkat, dead."

Sollux stood silent and stared at Aradia. 'Oh my gosh.' He thought to himself. He couldn't believe that his friend had really seen what it was too. It hadn't gone through his mind that she actually saw the same thing he saw.

Sollux turned and walked a little away from Aradia and started wondering why Gamzee was doing this.

"We need to go." Terezi looked up from the floor and interrupted everyone's sorrow. "We need to go find the other before Gamzee kills them."

Sollux nodded. "She's right; we will be less vulnerable in a group."

"We also need to be alert, Karkat died because none of us we're expecting Gamzee." Aradia added, wiping the last bit of puke off her face. She stood tall now; ready to face any challenges that came her way.

Terezi smiled at Aradia, but the smile quickly died. "Well let's go." Terezi started after where she though would be the entrance.

Gamzee stood, motionless in the middle of the trees. So many thoughts ran through his head. He twitched. His mouth dropped open to the sound of other trolls. He stood, still motionless, and watched the group of trolls, who were slowly walking in the direction of the entrance of the building. A fly buzzed around him. Dark thoughts whispered menacingly into his ear.

Thoughts ran through his mind that no one should ever think.

The fly buzzed around him and landed on him, over and over again it would take flight and land in a new stop. Gamzee's eyes stared forward. He seemed dead. Every once and a while a silent exhale would escape his mouth.

The fly buzzed in his face, wondering why he hadn't moved. The fly wondered if he was dead or never had been alive in the first place. The fly flew closer to Gamzee. Gamzee's hand came up in the blink of an eye and crushed the fly into oblivion. He started walking to his 'friends'.

Eridan walked along the path next to Feferi. He bumped against the wall every other step and didn't make a sound.

Feferi was bored out of her mind, she had nothing to do but to go back and find the others.

"Eridan," She whined "I'm bored."

Eridan walked along, silently. Feferi glanced back at him to see if he was still there. She started twirling around her trident to see how long she could keep it spinning. Eridan looked at her trying to have fun and thought she was insane. There was no way to have fun on this mission. It was only searching from some most likely deceased clown that would not do anything for them in their main goal for survival. He couldn't do anything; he was useless, weak, a waste of space.

Feferi dropped her trident on the floor. Eridan rolled his eyes and stopped so Feferi could pick it up. He leaned against the wall in annoyance and glared at Feferi.

"How much longer until we get back to the rest of the group?" Eridan asked, stretching as Feferi stood back up.

"I don't know, probably not that long." Feferi answered and continued walking. Eridan followed.

Eridan looked at the walls. He stopped to examine something closer. Feferi stopped next to him.

"What are you doing?" Feferi asked trying to look at whatever Eridan was looking at. Eridan stayed silent and continued examining the tiny scratches that lined the wall. They started to get bigger as they went down the hallway. Eridan walked sideways, following the scratches to where they end. Eridan finally got to end.

Eridan's eyes grew wide.

Eridan quickly backed up, flipped out his wand, and blocked Feferi from going anywhere with his back. "Where are you, Clown?!" Eridan shouted out, staring into the darkness of the hallway.

"What's going on Eridan?" Feferi asked, struggling to look at the wall. She stared at the various words scraped into the wall. They consisted of a bunch of Honks and Murders.

Tavros walked along on his heavy robotic legs in deep thought. 'How could Gamzee do this? This can't be true. There has to be some evidence missing or something.' He couldn't believe anything that had been said. He didn't even know if Nepeta were dead.

Tavros saddened. 'Poor Nepeta.' He thought. 'She didn't want to hurt anybody. She was always nice to me.' A bronze tear fell out of his eye.

"What's wrong?" Kanaya asked, instantly sensing that Tavros was depressed.

"Everything." Tavros looked down and let another tear escape his eye. "Nepeta is dead, and by Gamzee. We don't even know who else could be dead.

"It'll be fine." Kanaya comforted Tavros. Tavros still was melancholy. Equius also walked along, groaning from time to time. He sulked along with the group, stumbling a lot.

Kanaya looked around at her depressed group. Something would have to get them back into action. If they just lay around and groaned they would all be killed, or worse. Kanaya looked around for anything to spark a thought of how to get them in shape. She wondered. It seemed nothing would be able to at the moment

Equius clutched Nepeta's hood. He had swiped it and put it into his pocket before he had left her corpse's room. He looked down at it. He would never see her happy face under this hood again. He clutched it harder, he should have protected her. He should have caught up to her when she left, or hadn't let her leave at all.

He sniffled, he knew she was in a better place now, or at least thought. He wouldn't know until he died too.

Sollux opened the entrance to the building for Terezi and Aradia. They all hurried in and looked around. There was just an open room with random hallways that exited it.

"Huh," Aradia said, "no blood."

Sollux looked over at Aradia and stared. He had no way to respond to that. He just hummed and looked to Terezi.

"I remember which hallways each person went down, but I don't know which to choose." Terezi announced.

"Well which one has the most people in it?" Sollux asked.

"The hallway that Tavros, Kanaya, Equius, and Nepeta went down." Terezi answered, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

"Well then let's go down that one." Aradia blurted out.

"Seems fair enough." Sollux agreed.

"Oh my gosh!" The three heard a scream from one of the hallways. Sollux darted off in the direction. They all came upon the fish duo.

"What is it?" Terezi asked, instantly smelling them.

"This, thing, on the wall." Eridan stuttered out, pointing to the scratches on the wall.

Sollux walked up close to the wall to examine it. His jumped back, startled.

"Yeah, uh, Gamzee has gone crazy." Sollux said. "I mean insane insane."

Eridan's jaw dropped. "Really, is that p-possible? Is he killing people?" Eridan started to freak out.

Sollux slowly nodded. "We know that he has killed Karkat and Vriska already."

"He… he killed her." Eridan got hit back by Vriska's death. Sollux nodded.

"My, kismesis." Eridan grew sad.

"Oh come on!" Feferi burst out. "She wasn't even your kismesis anymore." The look in Eridan's eyes made her shut up.

Eridan raised his chin up. "I can't become depressed or else Gamzee will claim my life too. Let us go find the others." Eridan took charge.

Sollux scoffed at the new leadership his nemesis tried to claim.

"That's a good idea." Terezi agreed. "Let's go. Wait, just a sec."

Terezi pulled out her laptop. She started to message Dave.

"Dave, we need your help, bad stuff is happening. Bring all of your human friends." She typed. She messaged him the coordinates to the rock.

She caught up to the rest of the group as they started for the other group.

Gamzee stared at the entrance to the building. His frown slowly turned into an ear to ear sneer. He had them right where he wanted them. Gamzee looked around at his rock. It was his. Only the true high bloods are allowed on this rock.

He silently chuckled to himself. They would be dead soon, all of them. They were now in his trap. In his _mercy_. He snickered to the thought of it. He would become the master of the world. He could be anything he wanted. He would be a king. He would be a God.

He drew Karkat's sickle from its sheath and one of his clubs. It was time. Time to purify the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I have been hit with the worst case of Writer's Block known to man. Hopefully it doesn't show in the story. I guess this could be a Spring Break present.

Dave walked past the new rock that he and his friends now called home. It was a green rock, one with animals and plants unlike most of the others. They had found all kinds of Earth and Alternia creature. Some of the creature weren't from either of the planets. Dave smiled as he saw one of his bottles of Apple Juice.

"Dave! Dave! Get over here!" John shouted.

"What is it?" Dave asked, stumbling over.

John played away at the computer. "I'm level nine in this game!" John shouted with excitement.

Dave sighed. "Are you really that excited about that stupid ghost game?"

John scoffed. "Uh, duh! I bet I'm double the level of that sprite of yours."

Jade looked over at Davesprite. "Well, is he?"

Davesprite shook his head. "I'm level 30 and already have a Ghost slave."

John's eyes widened. "No way! You can't even get one of those! You have to be hacking!" John rambled on as Davesprite ignored him.

Rose walked out of the shadows with her small salamander followers. "Hello." She mumbled in a monotone voice.

Jade jumped up with delight, "It's about time you showed up. I haven't seen you all day!"

Rose glanced at Jade and smiled. Dave waved at her and she nodded her head.

Dave's computer ringed

"Huh," Dave started, "I think someone is pestering me."

Dave walked over to his computer and opened up Pesterchum.

"Ha! It's Terezi!" Dave smiled. "Man it has been so long since I have seen her."

Dave's eyes read the message that Terezi had sent him. He jumped up and started running for the others. Terezi needed their help, and she needed it now.

"There are too many hackers on this thing." John exited out of his game and glared at Davesprite.

"We have to go right now!" Dave came running towards them.

"What's happening?!" Jade asked as she hurried towards Dave.

"There's no time to explain just come with me!" They all started towards their ship.

Tavros heard footsteps coming towards them. "Guys, uh, I think someone is coming." He stuttered, pointing towards the direction of the sound. Equius raised his head to look at whoever was calling, not that he cared. Kanaya revved up her chainsaw and stared at the hall. Shadows rapidly appeared that were running down the hall.

Sollux spun around the corner and smacked straight into Tavros.

"Ow." Tavros groaned as Sollux crawled off of him. Feferi came next.

"Thank Cod you guys made it. But where is Nepeta." Feferi Asked.

Equius stared hard at the ground. He would never forget his playful little morail.

Kanaya gave a sorrowful look towards Feferi, explaining everything.

Eridan turned the corner. "W-why do you guys have to go so fast!" He looked around and saw Equius's gloomy face. "W-what happened?" Nobody answered him.

The rest of the group came around the corner and everybody hugged each other.

"Nepeta…. She didn't make it." Equius blurted out after a while.

"Vriska and Karkat didn't make it either." Terezi added, sitting down.

Tavros leaned against the wall, trying to process how his friend could have become a murderer. "I should have seen it coming." He thought to himself. "I should have saved the others." He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

"You know, there are only 8 sane people still here." Tavros blurted out amongst the silence of the group.

Kanaya looked up and did the math. He was right. Everyone else was either dead or insane. "How could this have happened?" She thought to herself. "Why couldn't we have seen this coming? Why did we have to split up?" None of these questions mattered anymore, the only thing that mattered was that they all had to get off of this island and Gamzee has to die. Die for the things he had done to Karkat, Vriska, and Nepeta.

Equius got all his anger out on one of the walls. He pounded it with all his might and rage over Nepeta's death. His fingers bled all over the walls as he dented the metal. He flung himself onto the floor and he just laid there.

The long scratch of a sickle on the hard metal wall became audible from the hall next to them.

"It's Gamzee!" Sollux whispered, jumping up. All the trolls readied themselves.

"I think there might be enough of us to take him down." Terezi tried to bring up the spirits of the group. The scratch became louder and louder. It was like a mosquito buzzing around in their ears. It wouldn't go away.

Gamzee's bloody foot slid its way into sight. It was followed by the rest of him, bathed in Candy red blood. Scratches ran down his face and tore his shirt from Vriska. His nails were stained olive green. He had Karkat's sickle in his hand and his bloody club in the other.

The last group of sane trolls charged at him. Gamzee stood still as he watched all run towards him. They were three meters away from him when the ground opened up.

Gamzee watched as the group fell into his trap. They were stuck in his trap now.

Nobody can escape from his trap.

Feferi woke up with a migraine. She got up on her knees and looked around. The other trolls were just waking up too.

Aradia looked up; they must have fallen 50 feet. It was a miracle that nobody had been hurt on the fall. It was a miracle short lived.

Eridan was groaning out of pain. He looked around.

Tavros shot up from the bone-chilling shriek that came from the side of the room. He stared in horror at the magenta blood that covered the floor. Eridan's leg had fallen on a sharp stick.

Eridan began to freak out. He started panicking and shouting for help.

"Shut up or Gamzee will hear us." Kanaya said, her motherly voice gone.

Feferi rushed over and started looking for things to get the stick out with.

"We can't carry around a wounded person all the time." Sollux demanded. "Just put him out of his misery."

"No! Please do not!" Eridan started shouting louder than before.

"Shut up now!" Terezi shouted, louder than anything. All the trolls shut up. "Someone get Eridan off that stick and bandage him up. We can just help him walk." Terezi ordered the group around.

Equius and Sollux had to rip him off.

Equius look at Sollux and put his hands on Eridan's legs. Eridan started wailing and pleading for them to not do it.

"Just let me die, I want to get out of this world. Leave me please!" Eridan pleaded.

Sollux smiled as he grabbed Eridan's flailing arms.

"1." Sollux started.

"2." Equius continued.

"3!" They shouted and ripped Eridan off of the stick. Eridan shrieked as his magenta blood flew everywhere. He burst into tears that blended in with the blood. Kanaya quickly bandaged it up with some tissues and duct tape.

"Well you know what they say," Aradia said, "Duct tape fixes everything."

Feferi smiled a smile of lies. There was no one who could smile anymore.

Equius and Aradia were set in charge of helping Eridan walk. They each wrapped one arm around his shoulder and started walking. Eridan hopped along with his new helpers.

The group came up to a cross road.

Terezi pointed left. "This way."

"Are you insane?! This is the way." Sollux argued, pointing right. Terezi and Sollux started arguing with each other.

"Stop it." Tavros whispered. The two continued and got up in each others faces. "Please stop it." Tavros demanded a little louder. They refused to stop.

"Shut up!" Tavros roared, instantly throwing the group into silence. "I am sick of all this fighting! My best friend is out there killing my friends and you can't decide which way we are going to walk! Have you ever thought of the fact we can go backwards! Just go right." Tavros backed up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Looks like Gamzee's changing us all." Aradia interrupted the silence while the group was walking along. She looked over at the hardened Kanaya. She looked at Tavros; he could actually speak his mind now.

The group walked into a large room. Feferi looked around at all the torture devices. The room had exits to glass halls with metal doorways.

"How long had Gamzee been gone?" Sollux asked.

"3 months." Equius answered.

Terezi looked at the ground. "So he must have had enough time to set a whole ton of traps. Keep your eyes open."

Sollux and Feferi were about to walk out with the rest of the group when metal doors slammed down, blocking them.

"What the…" Sollux said. Chains shot out from the ground and pulled him to the center of the room. Sollux started looking around in panic. His heart stopped.

A saw slowly started coming towards his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sollux screamed in horror. The spinning saw slowly came towards his hand.

Feferi looked around in panic. "What am I supposed to do?!" She shouted at the others behind the wall. They shouted back all the possible solutions, but the doors were too thick to hear each other through.

Sollux tried to kick his chained down legs. They wouldn't budge.

"What was Gamzee doing these past few months?!" Sollux screamed and wiggled his torso. He watched the rusty spinning blade inch towards him in terror. Sweat poured down his face. "Feferi get me out of here!" He shouted as a mustard yellow tear rolled down his face.

Feferi ran around the room, fuchsia tears pouring out of her eyes. "I don't know what to do!" She cried. She grabbed a lead pipe and ran over to the saw.

"What are you doing?" Sollux said, watching Feferi run around. Feferi didn't answer and started beating the saw with the pipe. The saw wouldn't even dent. She threw the pipe under the saw. The saw shot the pipe across the room and hit the glass in front of the rest of the group.

"Feferi! There's a crack! The pipe made a crack! Keep hitting the glass!" Sollux shouted, twisting around to escape his chains.

Feferi sprinted over to the glass and picked up the pipe. She started slamming it into the wall. Little pieces of glass flew off as she hit it.

Sollux's face went pale. The saw was only a few feet away. He tried to pull his hand out of the chain, but it was useless. He yanked it as hard as he could, so hard that the chains started rubbing his skin off. Mustard blood dripped off of his wrist.

Sollux went limp, he gave up. He knew that his hand was about to be sawed off. Yellow tears slid down his face and he closed his eyes. He braced for the pain.

Feferi continued to slam on the glass. Noise flooded the whole room as a small hole was broken in the glass. The first thing that was audible was an obnoxious shout from Eridan.

"The glubing box in the back of the glubing room idiot!" Eridan shouted, sticking his hand out

"What box?!" Feferi asked. Sollux lifted his head back up, there was still hope. He searched the room for a box. He noticed what was truly in the room.

Saws and torture tools lined the walls. Bloody hedge clippers were on the desks that were clearly meant to hold computers. There was a butcher knife covered in Cerulean blue blood. Sollux gagged, he remembered the lifeless face of his friend Vriska. Her disembodied head swinging back and forth on a small brown rope in the middle of the dark wilderness. If only he could un-see all of this. If only he could be back home.

Feferi spotted the little box nailed on the wall. "What should I do with the box?" She said, putting her ear up to the hole.

"Open it up and see if there is some sort of lever or button." Eridan shouted.

Feferi looked back at the box, but it was too late.

Sollux flailed back and forth, screeching in fear. "Help me Feferi please!"

Mustard yellow blood spewed from his hand as the saw cut through his wrist. Sollux shrieked and threw his head up in pain. "Oh my Gog!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The rest of the group watched in horror as the saw cut through him. It slowly but surely sliced his flesh without stopping. Sollux looked away and vomited. His face got paler and paler as the saw made it half way through his hand.

Sollux watched in terror before passing out from the pain. Blood spewed on his side and his face. Feferi ran over and tried to help, but she couldn't. She could barely see from all of the thick mustard getting in her eyes

The door shot open as Sollux's hand was sawed off. Eridan quickly limped over to the box and opened it. There was the button he had knew was there. He pushed it and the saw stopped.

Kanaya found some bandages next to an olive stained hedge clipper and ran over to Sollux. She shoved his bloody hand out of the way and bandaged up Sollux's open wound.

Aradia walked over and looked over at cut off hands. The bone was cut straight through. A clean cut. Yellow tissue hung out and let all of his blood pour out of his hand.

Aradia walked to the wall, nauseous. Her head was spinning from all the things that had been happening. She regurgitated all over the wall.

Eridan walked by with the crutch he found next to a candy red splattered chainsaw. "Disgusting." He remarked in disgust as he looked at the rusty vomit.

"We need to leave." Equius demanded. "Even though Gamzee is probably leaving the killing up to his traps, it is best not to get caught in one."

Terezi nodded. "We should probably get someone strong to carry around Sollux." She looked around at the remaining fit people. There was Equius and Aradia, but they were helping Eridan walk. Tavros was fit, same with Kanaya and Feferi.

"Maybe Tavros should do it." Terezi suggested. Tavros looked up wide eyes.

"Bu-but I-I don't think- "Tavros started.

"Cut the crap Tavros." Kanaya interrupted, standing up from Sollux's incapacitated body. "Just carry him or someone with balls can."

Tavros stared at Kanaya. He couldn't believe she had just dissed him like that. He hadn't been insulted since he Vriska had decided to take the outside route. That was when it hit him. Vriska was dead and not coming back. He would never get her insults, as painful as they may have been he missed them.

Tavros stood up with his new robotic legs. He towered six feet eight inches, much taller than Kanaya. He glared at Kanaya. "Don't you dare say that I don't have balls." He said, coming close to Kanaya's face. He went over to Sollux and picked him up, making sure to not make the wound bleed any more than it already was.

"Come on guys, we have to go." Equius demanded again, walking towards the exit. The rest of the group started walking after him. As the group exited Terezi looked back at the room. The hand was gone.

The group walked along the dark, metal walled hallway. They couldn't walk around a corner without hearing one of his deranged honks. They couldn't tell which ones were real and which ones were just recordings. It didn't matter anymore; all they had to do is kill the clown.

There were stairs every once in a while, making it hard to go fast with Eridan. It seemed like a replica of their old rock except this one was deranged and had torture equipment everywhere. Countless bone saws hung from the walls. You couldn't go very far without stepping on a screwdriver or a nail. It was too dark to avoid them, so they were ignored. They would never actually go through the shoe so they didn't stab anyone.

The building seemed like a never ending mansion. A labyrinth made by the criminally insane to kill off all of their foes. It was no surprise that Gamzee would have chosen a place like this, he had three months to look for a building anyway.

The building décor would change all the time. Sometimes the walls were metal; sometimes they would be drywall or wood. The floor would change too. There would be creaky wooden floors at times and other times fine tile. There was no way of finding out where you were anymore. It was impossible to track anything.

The group came to a set of stairs.

"Ugh not again." Eridan whined. He gave his crutches to Aradia and started hopping up the stairs on one foot. Equius followed close behind him, making sure he didn't fall.

Tavros had been carrying Sollux for a while. He was starting to get tired. He knew he would never hear the end of the ranting about how he was a wimp if he asked someone to take over, so he kept on carrying him.

The group reached the top of the stairs and Tavros put Sollux on the ground.

"Do you think we should check on the wound?" Tavros asked.

"Maybe, I guess there wouldn't be any harm in it." Terezi answered. Terezi walked over to Sollux and kneeled down. She slowly un-wrapped the bandages.

The skin had curled over and covered up the area where the flesh was exposed. It was a colored the same as Sollux's blood. Thanks to Kanaya's knowledge about medical things it wasn't infected, but it still needed bandages. Kanaya got a new roll of bandages and put them on. Sollux stirred in his sleep.

"He's alive!" Terezi mocked the human film 'Frankenstein' that John had begged her to watch.

Sollux's eyes creped open and he looked up at Terezi. "Do you really have to scream?"

Terezi chuckled and helped Sollux up.

Feferi walked over and leaned against a wall of drywall. "Well look who's awake." Sollux looked over a smile.

A hand crashed through the thin wall next to Feferi. She was barely able to scream before it wrapped around her head and snapped her neck and going back into the room. Her bone snapped like a twig and she fell to her knees. She looked up one last time at her friends before falling over, dead.

The group stared in shock.

The low voice came from the room that hand was in. "What's up, brothers."


	9. Chapter 9

The group stood and stared at the noise, eyes wide. The lifeless body of Feferi didn't even make them flinch. All they could do was stare at where the voice came from.

"I said how's it going." The voice came again, much louder than before.

"Uh…" Tavros started.

"Oh hey Tav, brother." Gamzee answered Tavros's response. "Ha-ha, It has been a while since I've seen you last." Gamzee chuckled. "Funny thing is… I'm going to murder all of you."

Gamzee revved his chainsaw.

"Run!" Sollux shouted, holding his stub. The group took off, Eridan and his helpers falling behind. Gamzee was close behind, grinding his chainsaw against the wall. A horrid screech came from the wall as the chainsaw rubbed against it. Sparks flew off as he ran faster than the group.

"Look, it's an elevator!" Kanaya said, pointing at an open elevator. The group ran in besides Eridan and his helpers; Aradia and Equius. Kanaya smashed the close door button.

"Hey! They might not get in fast enough!" Tavros yelled.

"Better them then me." Kanaya said, not even turning to look at Tavros.

"The group is right," Tavros thought, "She has lost her motherly nature."

Eridan, Equius, and Aradia looked as the door slowly started to close.

"No! Please stop the door!" Equius shouted.

Sollux jumped in between the doors. They slowly started closing in on him and crushing him.

"Hurry!" Sollux grunted. He looked up.

Gamzee had lifted his chainsaw and was at a full out sprint towards the three. Aradia looked behind her and screeched.

Aradia abandoned the other two and sprinted for the door as it began to get close to crushing Sollux.

"Stop the door!" Sollux grunted, losing feeling in his arms.

"No! Aradia!" Equius shouted for his former matesprit to wait for him. Equius looked back at Gamzee, sneering ear to ear with a light blue stained chainsaw, sprinting faster than a normal troll could ever sprint.

The elevator door started digging into Sollux's skin. "I can't keep this up much longer!" He shouted, mustard blood seeping down his limp arms.

"I'm sorry guys!" Terezi shouted. He yanked Sollux out of the doorway and the doors slammed shut. Sollux lay on the floor moaning, his yellow blood seeping out of his new wounds.

Equius shoved Eridan into a room next to the elevator the second Gamzee took his eyes off them. Gamzee had looked over at the elevator for half a second and then Equius had already gotten into the other room.

"W-what w-was that for?" Eridan sharply whispered.

"Shut up." Equius demanded, not caring for Eridan's high blood. Eridan zipped his lips, realizing that Gamzee was right outside the room they were in. Equius looked around the dark room, studying all the places they could hide. He ignored all the potions on the tables that were most likely acid or poison.

Gamzee looked at the elevator door. Mustard blood sat at the bottom from where Sollux had failed to help his friends. Gamzee smiled just more blood for him. Gamzee smacked himself. "Kill the blue blood!" The voice in his head said. "No! He is my friend! Shut up!" Gamzee whispered to himself, ripping his hair out.

Red slowly began to fill Gamzee's eyes. "No!" He thought to himself. Gamzee slammed his head against the metal wall. "Get out of my eyes! Stop blinding me of my friendship!" He thought to himself. He continuously smashed his skull into the cold, hard wall. His purple blood started flying across the room.

Equius stared at the door. "What is Gamzee doing?" He thought to himself. He shook off the thought; He had to find a hiding spot before Gamzee came in here. He studied the room.

"Over here." Equius whispered to Eridan. They hid behind a broken table. Two of the wooden legs were broken off and it was lying at a diagonal on its side. It was surrounded by papers and fallen wires, most likely the ones to the computers nearby them. They crouched behind it and listened to see what Gamzee was doing.

The voices slowly took Gamzee back over. His eyes only saw red. He needed to do it, he had to kill them. He had to kill them all. They were all disgraces to the troll culture. Only Juggalos were allowed to live. They were the only reason the forsaken planet even survived as long as it did. Gamzee revved his chainsaw back up. He slowly stomped his way over to the room where Equius and Eridan were hiding, making sure they could hear every step he took.

Equius peeked out of his hiding spot to look at the door. It slowly crept open, letting in the dim light from the hallway. A metallic shriek came as it creaked open. Gamzee's face came into view. 5 scratches ran across his face that had chips of light blue nail polish in it. He had a long, infected gash across his forehead where Karkat had thrown a rock at. His arm was half hanging off from the multiple woodchips that protruded from it and the long, deep wound that Karkat had inflicted upon him. Puss seemed to overflow his entire arm. He didn't acknowledge anything about his wounds.

Equius stopped looking over at Gamzee; Gamzee could easily spot him if he stayed out of his hiding spot.

Eridan looked down at his wounded leg. The bandage that covered the hole in it was soaked with his magenta blood. He rested his head against the fallen table. He prayed that Gamzee couldn't smell his blood. Eridan closed his eyes. "Why couldn't I have saved them?" He thought of Feferi and Vriska. He had been close to both of them, even if they didn't think of him as a friend back. Eridan snapped back into reality, there was someone in the room that wanted him dead.

Gamzee looked around the room wearing his diseased smile. His eye lids hung down half way over his eyes. "Knock knock." He said in his deep, mellow voice.

Equius and Eridan held their breath. Sweat poured down Equius and he started looking around rapidly. Eridan clenched his hands to stop himself from screaming.

Gamzee slowly walked around the room, making boards squeak and cackle as he walked by them. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." Gamzee sang; a sneer crept across his face. He cut random wooden objects with his chainsaw, sending saw dust all across the room.

Eridan exhaled slowly, making sure that Gamzee couldn't hear him. His eyes trailed over to Equius. His eyes were closed and his sweat was covering him and draining on to the floor. He was gritting his teeth, showing all his missing ones.

Gamzee slowly walked over to the fallen table, holding his chainsaw an inch away from the table. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." He repeated. He lifted his chainsaw up to his hip.

The elevator opened outside with a ding. Gamzee turned around to look at it. He thought about his other 'friends' that had gone in the elevator.

"Can't miss the ride." Gamzee said to himself, loud enough for Eridan and Equius to hear. Gamzee slowly walked out of the room and got into the elevator. He let his chainsaw dangle at his knee while the door closed.

Eridan and Equius exhaled deeply. They had just cheated death, even after it had taken the luckier of the bunch. They looked at each other, wide eyed. They were amazed that the other was alive. Equius pulled out his laptop.

"Let's see what the others are doing." Equius said, logging on to his Trollian. He started trolling Tavros.

"Is everyone ok?" Equius typed.

"Oh my Gog! You guys are alive!" Tavros typed, amazed.

"Yeah, Gamzee got distracted by the elevator. We got lucky though, he was about to saw our heads off." Equius responded.

"We are in some kind of big glass lab right now. If you take the stairs you could probably easily find us; this place is huge!" Tavros smiled, a new hope starting in him.

"Ok, we will come as fast as possible." Equius closed his computer and looked over at Eridan. "How are we supposed to get you around?"

Eridan looked down at his leg. "I don't know, maybe you can carry me."

Equius stared at Eridan, wide eyed. "Fine." He sighed. "I guess it is the only way." Eridan hopped up into Equius's arms, much to Equius's dismay. Equius started walking towards the elevator.

Gamzee stared down at his laptop. He had successfully hacked Trollian, and now he could see all their conversations. "A big glass lab, huh." Gamzee sneered, looking down at Tavros's conversation. He closed his laptop and started walking towards the wall. He looked at all the different tools of torture he could choose from. He looked down at his large bottle of chloroform and a few rags near it. His hand trailed on the table over to a pair of wedge clippers. "This is the one." He thought to himself. He picked them up and walked over to the air vent.


	10. Chapter 10

Gamzee unscrewed the air vent from the wall. He stood up on his desk and crawled into the vent. "Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. He knew the answer to that. "We are purifying the world." The voice in the back of his mind reminded him, taking control of his actions once again. Gamzee was close to giving up, he couldn't take it. There was always a constant struggle on whether he would kill his friends or not.

The pie just didn't work anymore. He had repressed his voice for so many years. He grew more and more used to the pie, eventually it didn't have an effect on him at all. He slid his clippers along, making little to no sound as he scooted along the dark, cold vents that led around the horrible maze he had created.

It was a miracle no one had tried using the air vents to get out yet. They were most likely too afraid to stumble to his territory. He owned the vents. Gamzee shook his head, no, he owned _them. _He looked out of the small slits where the vents let out into rooms. Most of the building was pitch black, but every once in a while there was a light that would help the other trolls fall into Gamzee's traps. The voice had gone into great detail on how to devise Gamzee's purification plans.

Tavros leaned back in his chair and smiled, he remembered his epic raps he had had with his purple blooded friend. How many years he had spent chatting with him. "Those were the days." He thought to himself.

Tavros sighed and closed his laptop. He looked around at all his friends, oh how much they had changed! He looked over at Terezi, hardened from seeing her favorite color smeared all across her best friend, who still lay dead in an abandoned shack. He turned his head towards Aradia, all her bravery seemed to have been wiped when she had been encountered by Gamzee in the woods. Kanaya, she had changed the most. Her face was now hardened, never letting out a single smile. She was determined, but she was stone hearted. She could watch her best friend decapitated by a clown freak before she let herself meet that fate. Sollux was trying not to change, but he had a hard time doing it. He tried to do all he could to save his friends, but he knew it was hopeless. He was severely wounded, and needed more attention than anyone, but he received none. Tavros closed his eyes and thought of better days.

Equius stood up from the puddle of sweat he had been laying in. He helped Eridan up and looked around for some sort of crutch. He could only find more torture devices. He looked at the row of burners and gags that Gamzee had laid out. "He's a high blood; he can do this, right?" He thought to himself. Equius snapped out of it. The 'high blood' had killed Nepeta. It didn't matter how high he was, he was going to pay. It didn't matter how it happened or when it happened, Gamzee was going to die.

Eridan pulled himself into a chair and stared at the bear trap that was on the computer next to him. "Thank cod I didn't fall on one of those." He thought to himself. He looked down at the bloody rag around his leg. The deep violet stains running through it. He remembered Sollux's grin as he ripped Eridan from the stick he had fallen on. "The mustard blood…" He scowled as he thought of Sollux. Eridan knew he could never truly hate Sollux, no matter how glubbing annoying he could be. He couldn't hate anybody, not for as long as he had known the group.

Eridan looked down at the ground as he remembered how Feferi had looked up in sheer terror as her neck twisted in an unholy fashion. He closed his eyes, remembering the loud thunk she had made as her skull had collided with the floor. He shook his head; he couldn't let things bring him down. He wouldn't let Vriska's death bring him down and now he can't let Feferi's. It wouldn't be what they wanted him to do. They would want him to survive this, and that is what he was going to do.

Sollux walked over to Terezi and sat down next to her. He looked over at Terezi; her head was hung down and her hair flopped over, covering her face. "You okay Terezi?" Sollux asked.

Terezi shrugged. "I just can't believe all of this is happening." Terezi paused for a few seconds. "Like, I could take Vriska dying, even though it was hard, but then I found Karkat's dead body." A teal tear ran down her cheek. "Then I smelt Feferi murdered right in front of, well I guess my nose." She wiped the tears out of her eyes with her Neophyte Redglare costume she had brought, just in case some flarping was needed.

Sollux wrapped one of his bandaged arms around Terezi. "It's all going to be okay." Sollux gave a sappy excuse to try to comfort Terezi.

Terezi shook her head. "You don't know that." Terezi looked up at Sollux, her blind eyes staring straight into his.

Sollux took his arm off of Terezi and looked forward. "You're right." Sollux sighed. "It isn't good to stay negative though, we always have to think on the bright side of things."

Terezi nodded and sniffled. She closed her red, blind eyes and leaned on Sollux. Sollux opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he saw Terezi drifting off to sleep. He put his hand on Terezi's side and sighed. "At least someone is getting there sleep." He thought to himself.

Kanaya looked through the files that were on the computer she was on. "There has to be something here!" She thought. "A map or something!" She just wanted out of this cursed place. There was never anything good about being chased by a deranged clown. She looked over at Aradia, who was attempting to find anything on the computer she was in charge of. Kanaya looked back at her screen, why had they put Aradia on the job. She thought of how they were supposed to be hacking into the computers, yet Sollux was doing nothing.

Kanaya turned around and looked at Sollux. His eyes were closed and his head was hanging down a bit. He was slouched slightly to let Terezi sleep on his chest easier. His arm was on her hip and she was on her side. "Seems like the only way to get any sleep around here." Kanaya thought to herself. But hacking into the computers was much more important than sleep.

"Sollux," Kanaya shouted, but not loud enough to wake Terezi, "We need you to hack this computer.

Without flinching, Sollux raised his only hand and politely flipped her the birdie.

Kanaya turned around and slouched back into her chair, she knew that no matter what she did Sollux wouldn't budge. He was a stubborn one.

Even Kanaya longed for the days when everything was normal. Even though she seemed brittle every time someone died it killed her even more. She almost lost it when she heard Vriska died, having been friends for so long, but she knew that the group would suffer greatly from that. She knew she had to become hard. Even if she only saved a few, it is better than none.

She sighed. "Why can't everyone be alive?" She asked the questions everyone had asked before. "Why did SBURB even have to happen?" The answers wouldn't come, and she knew it.

Aradia sat in her chair, staring at the monitor. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She felt like she was in grub school again. Kanaya had told her to sit down, shut up, and do your job. She looked around at the remaining group, seemed half of them were sleeping right now.

She felt sick to her stomach as she thought about Equius. She had left him behind, without thinking twice. Her heart curled as she thought of his screams as she ran from him, deserting him to certain death. She hoped he was still alive. It would kill her if he wasn't.

Terezi stirred awake and looked around. She sensed Sollux's body instantly and felt safe. She sat up, waking up Sollux.

"Oh hey," Sollux slurred his words as he was barely awake. "You're awake."

Terezi patted Sollux's back. "I was just about to say the same to you." Terezi chuckled. Terezi grunted as she felt something in her groin. Then she remembered pee! They hadn't gone pee in days! She stood up and fixed her morning hair. "Well I really have to pee." She announced to the group.

Kanaya looked back at Terezi. "Just pee outside that door." Kanaya pointed over towards an exit. Terezi walked out of the room.

Gamzee slowly crawled in the vents and looked out all the openings. He came across a troll walking out of a room. He peeked out as Terezi left the group.

Terezi unzipped her jeans and looked around. She heard the voice loud and clear.

"Hey there, my wicked sister."

- Hello, my wicked readers.

Sorry it took so long for me too update. I just moved into an apartment and I wrote this on a flight to D.C.

I haven't got any requests on anything, so does anyone really want something out of this story, ya know, ships, death, torture, that stuff. Like whom do you want dead next?

I know this update was a little more on the boring side, but I was trying to introduce all the different characters. Aradia I don't really care about so I only gave her like 5 seconds of my brain flow.

I'll probably wait 3 or 4 days before starting the next chapter to make sure anyone can get their thoughts in.

P.S. Do trolls even go pee?


End file.
